User blog:Chengsha/Full Moon Festival Party
Introduction You were resting in your house when you heard a knock on your front door. You went to check who it was but when you opened the door, there was nothing except a dark red envelope and black glittery eye mask resting on your doorstep. You pick the envelope and the mask up and proceeded inside to read what was inside the envelope. “Greetings from the Chu Family, You have been chosen to stay with us for the Full Moon Festival this year at the Chu Mansion. Pack your bags because we will be picking you up at exactly 9 o’clock in the morning to-morrow. We don't tolerate tardiness so you better be quick. The celebration will last for 6 days. The room where you will be staying will be ready by the time you arrive the Mansion. We hope you sleep well tonight. P.S. Wear the mask upon being fetched and ONLY wear RED clothing. Sincerely yours, Chu Family” You feel joy and excitement as you read the letter in the envelope. It was very fortunate that you got picked to celebrate the Full Moon Festival with the Chu Family as they only pick a certain amount of people in the country to celebrate the festival with every year. You keep the letter and went to bed. The morning arrives, you got ready and got fetched by a driver you assume that works for the Chu Family. You get to the their mansion just in time as you see the other guests arrive as well. All of them wearing red apparel and the eye mask given to them. You enter the mansion and is greeted by the Chu Family themselves. You are asked to stay by the living room but you can't help but feel uneasy, you felt shivers down your spine. Little did you know that the next 6 days will be a run for your life. The Chu Family The Chu Family is a rich family living in a big mansion on top of a hill. They invite people every year to invite the Full Moon Festival with them. Everyone thinks that the family is innocent and welcoming to everyone as they're always open with what happens inside the mansion and would always engage with the public. But of course, with money and the power they have above the public, no one knows of their true colors except for them. Starting Items There will be a bag present in your guest room full of things you need. These are what is present in the bag: Earpieces - To communicate with other people in the house. Phone - Only accessible when in the mansion. It has the map, contacts, messaging apps. (And a built-in GPS as well). Keys to your room A notebook and a pen A camera Bottled water Bag of chips Stats Hunger/Thirst - Will affect how you do actions in the roleplay Sanity - Will affect how you react to things or how you handle situations Guilt - Will affect how you feel after doing certain things Reputation - Will affect how people (notably NPCs) react around you Goal Your goal is to discover the secrets held by the Chu Family while trying to survive in a span of 6 days. Rules You should know them by now, sweetie. { Did this on mobile, it was a pain. } Category:Blog posts